


I Got a Girl Crush

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All characters are around the same age, Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Songfic, This is my first time writing girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the biggest crush on Derek Hale and wants to be his girlfriend so bad. Developing a girl crush on said crush's actual girlfriend does not help the situation at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I wrote this fic a while ago and up until this point was pretty hesitant to post it. For one, I think it's kind of crappy. But, you guys seem to like my stuff, so I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> This is my first time writing a girl!Stiles fic, so bear with me. The song used in this fic is 'Girl Crush' by Little Big Town.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are <3

_**I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but** _   
_**I got a heart rush, ain’t slowin’ down** _   
_**I got it real bad, want everything she has** _   
_**That smile and that midnight laugh she’s givin’ you now** _

****

Every time Stiles saw them at school, it made her so jealous and her chest ached. She’d never admit it to anyone but she was beginning to develop a sort of girl crush. And it was ridiculous because Stiles hated Kate Argent’s guts. They had a few classes and gym together and Kate always had something nasty to say about her. But it sort of made sense because Stiles wanted to be Derek Hale’s girlfriend.

Stiles had a massive crush on the Hale boy ever since they were kids, but Derek never noticed her in the way she wanted him to. Whenever the power couple would walk by her, Stiles felt her heart begin to race and it would take forever for her to calm down. Sometimes Stiles would freak out more when Derek would look back at her, fearing that he could hear the loud thundering of her heartbeat.

Stiles would obsess the rest of the school day about Kate, making comparisons between the two of them in her notebooks in favor of taking actual notes. She came to the conclusion that she’s fallen pretty hard for Derek to be this obsessive over his stupid girlfriend. God, this was pretty fucked up, even for her.

 

_**I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you** _   
_**I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume** _   
_**I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch** _   
_**Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much** _   
_**I got a girl crush, I gotta girl crush** _

__

During her free period, Stiles’ mind would wander. She would find herself wanting to taste Kate’s lips, wondering if they would taste how she imagined Derek would taste like. And after that thought, it all went downhill from there. Stiles wanted, no needed, to know what kind of perfume Kate used. _‘Maybe if I grew out my hair and dyed it blonde.’_ She thought to herself.

Stiles couldn’t begin to think what it was that possessed Derek to stay with Kate. The woman had some kind of magic touch or something because Kate never held any kind of respect for Derek. Kate treated Derek like some kind of prize to be won. And that irked Stiles to no end.

Stiles thought that maybe if she found out Kate’s secrets, then maybe Derek would finally look her way and would want her just as much as he seemed to want Kate. Stiles pulled herself out of her thoughts with a huge sigh. She packed up her books and headed to her final class for the day.

 

_**I don’t get no sleep, I don’t get no peace** _   
_**Thinkin’ about her under your bed sheets** _   
_**The way that she’s whisperin’, the way that she’s pullin’ you in** _   
_**Lord knows I’ve tried, I can’t get her off my mind** _

__

Later that night, Stiles tossed and turned in her bed, finally coming to a stop on her back and stared up at the ceiling. This was the third night in a row that Stiles hadn’t gotten any sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a peaceful night’s sleep. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about what Kate and Derek could be doing right now. She thought about them in bed together, about Kate whispering sweet nothings in Derek’s ear as she pulled him in closer.

Stiles rubbed her hands furiously over her face, needing to stop. But she tried, really tried to get Kate off her mind and she just. Can’t. Fucking. Stop.

 

_**I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you** _   
_**I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume** _   
_**I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch** _   
_**Yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much** _   
_**I got a girl crush** _

****

Stiles fell into an endless cycle of obsessing over Kate and Derek. She didn’t know how she got here or how to stop. On some level, she knew that this wasn’t healthy and that she was only hurting herself, but dammit, she couldn’t help it.

Derek was one of the most gorgeous guys at this god-forsaken high school and Kate was the head cheerleader and Queen Bee. All the girls envied Kate Argent and had a huge crush on Derek.

They were the top of the totem pole and Stiles was the lowest of the low. She was the hole that the totem pole was placed in. She didn’t matter. Stiles didn’t think that she looked ugly per se, but she didn’t have any guys lining up at her door to ask her out either. But she was okay with that. She was still in high school and hopefully she would grow into her looks and coltish limbs and grow out of her awkwardness.

Stiles was at her locker when Kate and Derek walked past her. Again, her heart started racing and she sighed heavily as she trailed behind them to get to her first class of the day. Stiles sat in her desk and before the teacher even started class, she was already thinking about them. Stiles slumped low in her seat, resigning herself to a long day of thinking of Kate fucking Argent.

 

_**I got a girl crush, hate to admit but  
I got a heart rush, it ain’t slowin’ down** _


End file.
